


I Don't Know What To Say

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Willam comes back for Courtney's birthday.
Relationships: Courtney Act/Willam Belli
Kudos: 12
Collections: Emo's Song Fic Dump





	I Don't Know What To Say

Courtney’s birthday was something she dreaded each year. The reminder that another year had gone by and that she was only getting older. It was also brought the realisation that she was still alone. No one else to warm her bed or kiss her good morning, well one person in particular.   
Courtney would never admit it but she missed Willam. She missed how her face scrunched up when she laughed or how on their spontaneous sleepovers, she would unconsciously wrap her arms around Courtney’s waist.   
But when you’re a famous makeup company owner it's hard to stay in the same place for longer than a week. Willam was constantly flying from one country to another for major fashion events and occasionally luxury vacations Courtney could only dream of. 

The second the clock on her phone changed to 00:00, announcing the new date, it began to light up as texts flooded in.   
Courtney smiled as she scrolled through them, sending back a collection of emojis and kisses to her family and friends. The blonde waited but William’s name never came up on her phone. Giving up, she turned her phone off and tried to get some sleep.  
-  
Willam had tried to be there as quick as she could, cancelling everything for at least 2 weeks. After two long flights and a painfully slow car ride she finally found herself stood outside the door to Courtney’s apartment. Part of her felt bad for showing up out of the blue like this. Over the last few months communication between them had reached a near stand still, with only quick infrequent texts being sent when necessary.   
Hesitation hit her as she brought her hand up to knock and finally see the girl who had been rarely out of her mind. Would Courtney even want to see her? Was she a crazy bitch for flying across the world just to see her? Well yes, she knew that much. Not many people would drop their entire lives like she had.  
Taking the deepest breath she possibly could Willam finally found an ounce of courage to give three knocks on the apartment door. The wait that followed became antaginsing.   
-  
Courtney's sleep had been restless, the weight of the day already laying heavy on her chest even before she rose. She had dreamed of Willam. Of the fantasy of walking up and being led right beside her or hearing her voice floating from the bathroom as she sung in the shower. However she realised it was just that, a fantasy to dream about and this birthday would be the same as always. Spent alone.   
Only when she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes did she acknowledge the sound coming from outside her apartment. Courtney couldn’t recall inviting anyone over at eight in the morning or even anyone telling her they were coming. Stumbling out of bed she quickly rushed to the door as the knocking continued.  
“Alright I'm coming.” She yelled, fumbling with her keys. “This better be worth it, eight in the morning is not a good time to be pissing me...off.”  
Two pairs of eyes instantly locked together and for a few perfect moments no words were exchanged. Courtney lunged herself into Willam’s arms, burying her head into the taller girl's neck.  
“Please tell me this is real.” She whispered.  
“It is Court, I'm here.”   
Willam smiled when she noticed how Courtney’s bed hair stuck up in every direction and how yesterday's makeup was smudged around her eyes, this was truly the girl she’d befriended all those years ago.   
“So you gonna let me in or is the doorway where I'm staying tonight?”  
A tear of happiness rolled down Courtney’s face, wiped away by Willam as they came to sit close together on the couch.   
“Bill I-”  
“Stop.” Willam interrupted her. “It’s my fault we’ve not seen each other in ages.” She took Courtney’s hand in hers. “I let work take over my life and left you behind.”  
Courtney cupped Willam’s face in her hands.  
“You didn’t leave me behind, people who leave others behind don’t come back.” And just like that time stopped. A surge of courage had run through Courtney’s body, resulting in her lips crashing against Willam’s.   
“Happy Birthday Court.” Willam broke the kiss and smiled.


End file.
